Anything can happen at a party
by hockeylover18
Summary: Dally, a 17 year old girl, decides to throw a party in her cabin while her parents are leaving town for a few days. Her boyfriend, Ryan, loves her to death, but hopes to get laid. Her bestfriend, Bella, has never been to a party and is already a senior. What will happen at this party? Will it be cut short? Will relationships end? Will the cops cut in? Will her parents find out?


**Anything can happen at a party**

Pacing up and down the aisle contemplating whether to get more Coke or Pepsi my sneakers squeaked under my feet. The elderly lady at the end of the isle wore a navy house dress sprinkled with flowers of all sorts of colors. She continued to glance at me as she picked through the chips, dumping some in her cart piled with fruit and cranberry juice.

The argument in my head over the beverages stacked on the shelves in front of me came to a halt as my name echoed through the isle. Sharply turning my head to spot Bella hanging onto the back of a cart for dear life as she shouted my name. Jamie was darting towards me holding onto the other end of the cart squinting her eyes to an almost flat line.

"Dally!" Bella screeched as she hopped off the back and wobbled over to me. "Huh."I relied deciding Coke would do and tossing a few packs in the cart."Can you get some Orange crush please?" I nodded selecting the only box that didn't have a dent on the side.

"So, did you parents leave yet?" Jamie questioned as she pulled her new iPhone out of her back pocket. "He's not going to text you." Bella blurted as she leaned against the shelve. "You don't know that." She retorted shoving it back in her pocket. "Yes I do, and you know it too. I know you want him to come crawling back to you but he won't, he's not that type of boy." Bella proclaimed as we started towards the next isle.

"I know he's not that type but maybe he changed." Jamie uttered as she starred down at her feet, I could tell she was doing all she could to hold back the tears that wear bundled up inside. "You guys broke-up last week, nobody can change in a week and why would he change, he broke-up with you."

Jamie shrugged as she plopped a box of pop-tarts in the cart. "Well the party starts in seven hours and maybe you'll find a new Jake." I reassured her wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "Maybe." She whispered.

"Well off this depressing note, do we need anything else?" Bella questioned pulling the list out of her pocket. "No I don't think so, let's just get the boys and go." I suggested as we headed to the checkout lanes packed with families discussing their summer plans.

"Um...oh yeah we forgot punch, here you guys go pick a lane-" she rolled the cart over to us "-and I'll go get the punch and find the boys." She announced as she sprinted into the crowd of people before we could respond.

"You excited for tonight?" Jamie asked as she snatched the cart and lifted her head up a few inches, enough for me to see a small grin forming.

"I guess." I huffed shrugging my shoulders. "What about Ryan?" She questioned. "Well he thinks he's going to get laid tonight, so of course." I replied."Well you guys have been dating for like two years now and this is your party." She added. "I know but I just want to wait, you know." I murmured as the lady in the blue dress pulled up behind us.

"I understand, so then just wait. If he's a good boyfriend he'll wait till your ready." She croaked. "Well I know he'll wait but I don't know it's hard to explain." "I know what you mean, remember I was in the same position with Jake except we only dated for a little over a year." She agreed as the boys came trudging behind us, Ryan wrapping his skittish hands around my waist.

I turned in his grip to kiss him as we scooted up a few steps. "So babe, you excited about tonight?" Adam asked as he placed his arm around Bella's neck. "Well see I was but then I found out that you were coming so now, not so much." She joked as she made a half smile on her face.

I watched as his bright blue eyes locked into her army green eyes that centered in gobs of mascara. "What about you?" Ryan whispered into my ear, I could tell he was serious and he sounded disappointed even though I hadn't answered yet.

"Duh...I'll be with you." I pecked him on his lips, they tasted like candy, like I had just kissed a smarties packet. I wanted to saver the taste so when I pulled away I went in for another one not backing up until Bella banged the cart into my side.

"Ouch." I gasped rubbing my hip. "Sorry!" She shrieked giving me a smile. I rolled my eyes and shoved my tongue out waving it their. "Real mature." Adam hissed as him and Jamie flung the groceries onto the conveyer belt. "I know right." I joked sucking my tongue back in. Bella tossed a pack of gum in with the groceries as Ryan smudged his lips onto my cheek.

On the way to the cabin from Publix we stopped off to get gas and a few subs to the drive to the lake, where the party was. "How many people are suppose to be coming tonight?" Adam shouted over the rock and roll blaring out of the radio.

"Oh my God can you turn that shit off?" Jamie demanded as she smothered herself into her blanket in the third row, she looked like she was in a cocoon about to sprout into a butterfly.

Bella, up in the front with Adam turned the music to low before I answered. "About a hundred but I'm sure some won't come and the ones who do will probably bring friends. The good news is my parents are gone for the week and have no idea so we can stay all week. Party!" I exclaimed resting my head on Ryan's shoulder.

"Well no shit, I ain't driving for three hours to stay for a day."I rolled my eyes as Jamie grunted. "How much longer anyway?"Bella asked cranking up the air to high. "Like two and half hours."Adam whimpered slowly turning the radio back on, but this time not as loud._ Thank god_.

I lifted my head up and reached down for the blanket under my seat. Tossing it on the seat next to me I peeked behind me to see Jamie's hazel eyes hiding from the world under her eye lids. Her brown, wavy hear scattered across the back seat and her petite body was tucked under her royal blue blanket she had since middle school.

"You know this-" I turn around to face Bella to the sound of her perky voice "-is my first high school party and my best friends throwing it, ain't that sad?" "No." Ryan giggled shaking his head.

"Well we are seniors so I think it's sad." She replied as she retrieved a book from her bag under her seat. "It's not babe."Adam told her placing his hand in hers when she opened her book to a page and began reading.

"Hey babe?" I turned to face Ryan as he leaned in closer to me."Huh." I breathed. "Would you mind if I changed my position, I think it would be more comfortable for both of us." I shook my head, "But first I want a kiss." I begged.

"If that's what you want." He mound as he planted his soft lips on mine. I starred at him as he fluttered his eyes shut before I followed. The kiss was long and passionate, I could fell his lips relax when I closed my eyes.

While our lips stayed glued together for a few more second I remember the first thing I ever noticed about him, his eyes, they had reminded me of a green apple I had that day. Except his eyes were the only thing in the world I could stare at and feel like I never had to blink.

I felt like we were the only ones on earth when ever I looked into them and for some reason I always felt safe when I spotted his green apple eyes. When he pulled away I slid over to the empty seat next to me so he could change his position.

He rested his back against the window and prompted his bare feet on the seat and spread his legs open. I waited for him to pat the narrow space in between his legs before scooting closer.

I leaned into his chest, it was warm and welcoming. I tossed the blanket on top of us and nestled my head on his shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut as he pecked me on my neck a few times before I fell asleep.

When I woke-up the first thing I saw was Adam reaching over the cup holders to kiss Bella who had her arms wrapped around his neck as we waited in the drive-thru at Wendy's.

"Babe...babe!" Ryan was muttering in my ear as I glanced up at him and spotted his smile. I raised my eye brows to acknowledge him."Do you want anything?" He uttered. I shock my head and moved to sit up straight as Adam drove up and lead out the window towards the speaker.

"What did you get?" I questioned Ryan pulling my phone out of my purse to check if my mom had called, she hadn't. "A shake and about three burgers." He proclaimed as he rested his arm around my shoulder. "Well aren't we hungry." I joked prompting my feet to the empty space in between Bella and Jake. "Well I am a growing boy." Ryan replied followed by a mouthful of giggles.

"Ryan your not funny." Jake informed him as he quickly glanced to the back seat giving Ryan a quick smile. "Yes I am, I'm hilarious."He blurted with confidence. "Who told you that lie?" Jake argued."My girlfriend and it's not a lie." "Your girlfriend has to say that, Bella told me she loved my new surf board meanwhile I know she hates it." Jake announced as we eased up to the window to pay.

"Well whatever I know I'm funny." Ryan muttered ending the conversation as Bella positioned herself to face Jake, "and how do you know that I don't like you board?" "I heard you bad mouthing my board to Dally a few days ago, but I don't care if you don't like it, your not the one riding it." Jake squealed as the heavy seat man with a shirt two sizes too small handed him back the change."Fine." Bella coughed facing forward again looking straight out ahead almost looking frozen.


End file.
